Enamorado
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Desde que la conocí estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero existe un problema es la amiga de mi más grande rival Anzux? ¡Sorpréndanse!


**Enamorado.**

Hecho en 3 horas, disculpen las faltas ortograficas, la horrible gramatica y el hecho de haberme tragado palabras. Tenía hambre.

**Summary:** Desde que la conocí estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero existe un problema es la amiga de mi más grande rival Anzux?? ¡Sorpréndanse!

**Disclaimer:** Es inevitable, pero debo decir que Yugioh! No es mío, es de alguien que su obsesión por el blackjack fue tan grande que hizo una serie de juegos. Bien agradecido se lo tengo, porque creo a Seto Kaiba. xD HELL YEAH!

* * *

Y allí está ella una vez más, apoyando desde el público al grandísimo rey de los duelos. Maldito Yugi, con suerte; la tiene a su lado, tiene su amor incondicional. Y él, enfrascado en seguir en el trono sin darse cuenta de tan hermosa reina puede tener a su lado.

Volteó a verla por el rabillo del ojo, soltando un leve suspiro que espero nadie haya visto. Desde que la conocí estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella pero no puedo decirle nada. Incluso ni acercarme a ella, cada vez que lo intento siento que se me traba la lengua y siento un vacio en el estomago. Condenadas mariposas.

Escuchó esa porra hecho una furia por los celos, queriendo que esos gritos de júbilo sean para mí. Su voz se me hace tan dulce que ni un ángel sería capaz de compararse con ella. Hago mi movimiento de cartas esperando lograr impresionarla, ella se confunde al ver mis maniobras y le pide a Jounouchi que le explique los efectos de mis cartas. Se ve tan hermosa confundida, me aguanto las ganas de explicarle el porqué de mis acciones en el duelo porque si lo hiciera le revelaría a Yugi con lo que se va a enfrentar.

Sonrio satisfecho, esta maniobra ni el propio Yugi podría destruir. Comienzo a imaginarme la caída del punk tricolor, riéndome internamente de cuan patético puede ser y acercándome a la castaña de mi adoración. Diciendole con dulzura:

_-"Esta victoria es para tí mi hermosa bailarina"_

Luego viendo como su clara piel se torna roja por el sonrojo haciéndola ver tan tierna, me postro a sus pies, tomando su mano para besarla como un caballero. ¡Oh si! Eso sería grandioso.

Rompo mis ensoñaciones al ver al fastidioso de Yugi sonreir al sacar una carta, siento un escalofrio cada que hace eso pero intento mantenerme calmado. Por ella tengo que ganar este duelo, no puedo dejar que Yugi me gané.

Comienzo mis estrategias, enganchando al rey en mis cartas de trampa evitando que pueda hacer movimiento contra mí. Evitando que me ataque por un turno y reduciendo un poco más su puntos de vida, sin embargo continua con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, como un gato que se burla de un ratón antes de ser engullido. Sin ya poder evitarlo busco la mirada de mi castaña, pidiendo por una 

porra , por unas palabras de aliento. Aunque fueron segundos, pude encontrarme con sus ojos azules y más que nada una sonrisa.

Caí en la gloria.

Saqué otra carta de mi mazo, sonriendo para ver cómo podía mejorar mi estrategia y tener a Yugi en la palma de mi mano. Podía lograr cualquier cosa en este momento por la fuerza que me dio esa sonrisa. Suspiré sin importarme que me vieran, coloqué más cartas en el campo dispuesto a derrotarlo.

Y asi tan pronto como caí en la gloria, caí en el infierno.

Yugi comenzó a activar cartas de trampa y magia que fueron desmoronando mi estrategia poco a poco, dejándome indefenso ante el ataque inminente de sus magos oscuros. Fue tan rápido que hasta creo que Jounouchi se hubiera tardado más en comerse una simple papa frita.

Me deje caer en mis rodillas sin habla, frustado y triste, no por la derrota a nivel nacional frente a Yugi. Sino por mi derrota frente a ella, mi "Anzu". Bajó la mirada agobiado por el fuerte dolor en mi pecho por las enormes ganas de llorar.

-_"Muy bien hecho" _escucho hablar a Yugi –_"Es realmente fantástico que hayas peleado este duelo sin trampa alguna. Fue tan bueno que espero jugar contra ti muy pronto" _levantó mi vista para verlo a los ojos esperando encontrármelos llenos de sarcasmo. Pero no fue asi, su rostro era sincero.

-"_Si siempre jugarás así, posiblemente hasta me podrías haber ganado a mí_" presumió Jounouchi dándome la mano para levantarme. Ahogué varios sollozos, no quería verla a mi castaña a los ojos, después de mi derrota se me hacía imposible.

-"_Excelente duelo_" su dulce voz llenó mis oídos obligándome a verla. _–"Has mejorado mucho, hasta dejaste de hacer trampa"_

"_Anzu"_

"_Bueno, te dejamos, tenemos que ir a ver a cierto presumidito para hacerlo comer tierra" _intervino Jou sonriente –"_Con suerte te retaré a un duelo después de derrotarlo_"

"_Mas bien, creo que yo tendría que retarte antes, porque para eso el infierno se enfriaría primero_" dije calmadamente.

-"_Tienes mucha razón_"- enfatizó Anzu dándole un codazo al rubio.-"_Y creo que ahora, podemos poder ser amigos ¿Verdad?_" agregó viéndome, Yugi y Jou asintieron levemente.

-"_¿Amigos?_"- pregunté mirando esos ojos azules. Ella asintió. –"_¡Claro!_" –dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, todavía no podía estar a su lado pero eso no quería decir que fuera imposible.

-_"Perfecto" _dijo antes de quitarme el cabello de la frente y darme un beso. _"¡Nos vemos!" _

Me paralicé, no existía nada más en el mundo que ella. Ni tomé importancia al sonrojo de celos que hizo Yugi o al grito asombrado de Jounouchi. Y es que mi ángel me había besado.

-"_Hey Haga"- _dijo Ryuusaki, no supe cuando había llegado. –_"Parece que perdiste de nuevo"_

-_"No tanto"_- hablé por fin levantando los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi frente, un beso color rosa estaba allí impreso. –_"No me lavaré la frente nunca más en mi vida"_

* * *

¡JA! Esa ni se la esperaban ¿Verdad? Y si, es Insector Haga, conocido de este lado del charco como Wheevil Underground, el duelista de los insectos. Y Ryuuzaki es Rex por si alguien no lo sabía xD. Estaba viendo fanarts y cada que veía uno de Marick o Bakura por Anzu, decían que era raro ver esa pareja. Y pensé: ¿Cuál sería la pareja más rara de todas? Por el momento mi respuesta fue Haga por Anzu.

Espero les haya gustado, comentarios, dudas, consejos y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS son bien aceptadas. Los flames los uso para reirme un rato 3

Wheeeeeee rueda como hamster

Screw the rules, I make fanfiction!


End file.
